Caminhos Cruzados
by Leticia Kuchiki
Summary: Depois de terminarem o colegial, dois amigos decidiram um destino com caminhos diferentes. Mas o que acontecerá quando esses caminhos se cruzarem novamente? IchiRuki.


Capítulo I - O mundo dá voltas

**Capítulo I - O mundo dá voltas.**

- Merda! – resmungou o jovem desligando o despertador.  
Kurosaki Ichigo era um jovem normal – exceto pelo cabelo alaranjado – e assim como a maioria, odiava acordar cedo.  
- Bom dia amor! – disse uma garota ruiva abraçando ele e selando os lábios do moço.  
- Bom dia Inoue. – disse ele retribuindo e se levantando.  
- Vai mais cedo hoje? Logo no primeiro dia? – perguntou Inoue fazendo biquinho para ele, esparramada na cama.  
- Tenho que ver alguns assuntos com os professores. – Mentiu. Ele só queria ir para escola mais cedo para não ver a cara da menina. Inoue o enjoava e o sufocava, talvez estivesse com ela só por pena e solidão.  
- Tem certeza que não é nenhuma amante? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços.  
- Não, eu só amo você amor. – disse ele se vestindo com o uniforme branco. Ele olhou-se no espelho e se deparou com um Ichigo diferente do garoto de cinco anos atrás. Não era mais um jovem imaturo e infantil, ele agora tinha responsabilidades, e uma muito importante: salvar vidas. Desde sempre quis fazer jus ao seu nome, sempre quis proteger seus amigos, e como se isso não bastasse, queria proteger todos que estivessem ao seu alcance. Ele agora estava namorando – mesmo não gostando muito da moça -, cursava o terceiro ano de medicina e possuía seu próprio carro e apartamento.  
Ele foi até o banheiro e terminou de se arrumar, estava louco para sair de casa, refrescar ar puro. Voltou para o quarto para pegar seu material e viu sua namorada sentada na cama.  
- Tem certeza que tem que ir agora? – perguntou ela fazendo biquinho.  
- Tenho sim, desculpas. – disse ele pegando o material. Quando ia saindo do quarto ouviu uma tosse fingida de Inoue e ele deu voltou para trás. – Desculpa. – disse ele dando um selinho na moça e em seguida deixando a moça no quarto.

Saiu do apartamento e foi até a garagem do prédio pegar seu carro. A universidade não era tão longe de onde morava, mas ele ainda estava sonolento e com preguiça, tudo por causa de um sonho que teve a noite e o fez acordar varias vezes. Ele estacionou seu carro e sem pressa nenhuma entrou no campus.  
- Olá pessoal. – disse ele à Chad e Ishida que estavam debaixo de uma árvore próxima a entrada.  
- Olá Ichigo. – disse Ishida e Chad e que logo voltaram a discutir sobre o show da cantora Yui que ia ter na próxima semana na cidade.  
Ichigo acompanhou até o início da conversa, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada a avistar uma menina de cabelos negros e curtos e que possuía baixa estatura que estava perto da cantina.  
- Hey pessoal, vou na cantina comer alguma coisa, não tomei café da manhã hoje. – disse ele se levantando e indo rapidamente até a cantina. Seria ela?  
- Nos vemos na aula! – gritou Ishida para o garoto, porém ele nada ouviu, estava perdido em seus pensamentos.  
Fazia três anos que não via a garota. Depois que eles terminaram o colegial, ambos decidiram caminhos diferente, mesmo que os objetivos fossem os mesmos. Ela cursava medicina na capital, enquanto ele decidiu fazer a faculdade na cidade e ajudar seu pai na clínica. Ele não entendia o porquê não esquecia aqueles olhos azuis e porque tinha sonhado com eles várias noites seguidas. Sentia saudades de sua melhor amiga, mas talvez a decisão de ambos se separarem para traçarem seus destinos separados tinha sido melhor.  
Ao se aproximar da cantina, a menina baixinha se virou e o coração do menino bateu mais forte, mas logo desacelerou ao perceber que o rosto dela não era tão angelical e os olhos castanhos. O que estava pensando? Ela nunca ia voltar.

Ele comeu suas torradas e bebeu seu chá rápido, pois o sinal ia bater em alguns minutos. Ele engoliu seu café da manhã e subiu as escadas correndo para a sala, se o professor entrasse antes dele, ele ficaria para fora. Por sorte o professor tinha se atrasado um pouco. Ele foi até sua carteira que ficava perto da janela e sentou-se.  
- Todos em seus lugares cambada... - disse o professor de biologia entrando na sala de aula. – Bem, como sabem a cada ano entram mais alunos transferidos de outras faculdades, e daqui a pouco não caberá mais nenhuma alma viva aqui dentro. Eu tenho o prazer de apresentar a vocês os novos alunos. Liang, Juuy, Hyusaka e Kuchiki.  
Ichigo que olhava entretido pela janela os passarinhos nas árvores sentiu suas pernas tremerem ao ouvir aquele nome. Seria ela? Óbvio que sim, aquele perfume que invadiu suas narinas não o enganaria. Ele virou sua cabeça e viu então a pessoa que ele esperou por mais de três anos, a sua melhor amiga. Ele sorriu para ele e sentou-se na carteira ao lado, que por coincidência ou não, estava vazia. Ele piscou várias vezes sem entender o que estava acontecendo, pensando que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Mas não, Rukia estava lá. Com uns dois centímetros a mais, com roupas mais justas dando destaques à suas curvas e os olhos azuis... Bem, eles continuavam com a mesma beleza de sempre. Ichigo olhou para trás e viu Ishida e Chad com a boca entreaberta, com certeza estavam tão impressionados quanto ele.  
Ele sentiu então um papel bater em sua cabeça e cair sobre a sua carteira. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Rukia sorrindo, o bilhete era dela.

_Moranguinho, quanto tempo!  
Liguei ontem para sua casa, mas seu pai disse que você tinha se mudado e que não lembrava seu número._

P.S: Estava com saudades.

Ao terminar de ler o bilhete Ichigo estava corado e com um sorriso bobo igual a um garoto de quinze anos.

_BAAAAAAAAKA, pensava que nunca mais ia te ver baixinha!  
Meu pai não sabe nem que eu existo, normal._

P.S: Estava com saudades também.  
  
É, talvez ele fosse ainda um garoto de quinze anos, ou desejasse ser mais uma vez.


End file.
